The Smile and the Green Hat
by Eliasviel
Summary: "Aku tidak akan mengenalmu, tetapi aku mencintaimu."


**WARNING: Gaje, abal, alur kacau (author belum baca House of Hades-_-), beberapa salah kata karena author setengah sadar waktu ngetiknya dan gak diedit. **

**Percy Jackson dan segala karakternya punya Rick Riordan. Kalau dia jual, ya udah.**

* * *

**THE SMILE AND THE GREEN HAT**

Festival Tahun Baru malam itu benar-benar meriah. Semua orang menikmatinya, kecuali aku. Katakan saja aku ini semacam anomali. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan di tempat seperti ini, di tengah-tengah kerumunan, sendirian. Tidak ada yang berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Mereka semua berjalan berdua atau dalam kumpulan kecil. Orang-orang mungkin akan bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan oleh anak lelaki ini sendirian. Mungkin saja mereka berpikir aku kehilangan rombonganku atau orangtuaku.

Tidak. Aku tidak kehilangan mereka.

Tapi aku memang kehilangan _seseorang._

Selagi berjalan, aku menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Mereka menyingkir ketika aku lewat. Apakah aku memang seburuk itu? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana penampilanku sekarang. Aku belum bercermin sejak...

"Hei." Seseorang menyentuh tangan kiriku dan sontak aku menoleh dan mundur dengan waspada. Tubuhku menegang karena refleks, bersiap-siap untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Wanita paruh baya yang menegurku tadi sama terkejutnya seperti aku, dan tampaknya dia agak segan untuk melanjutkan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya padaku. Entah karena tampilanku yang seperti anak jalanan, atau karena ekspresi wajahku yang menakutkan. Jangan-jangan dia mengira aku kabur dari rumah dan akan menelepon polisi. "Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kupikir khawatir.

Aku harus memaksakan diriku agar bisa tersenyum normal. "Tidak," jawabku seraya melemaskan otot-ototku yang tadi tegang. Melalui ekspresi wajahnya, aku tahu perkataanku dan senyumanku tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Tersenyum. Kapan terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum?

Sebelum wanita itu bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, aku sudah membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menembus kerumunan. Aku tidak seharusnya bicara dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam topik mereka... Jawabanku sering kali tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Jangan salah sangka. Bukannya aku anti-sosial, aku hanya takut akan apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentang diriku. Aku tahu aku ini canggung.

Seorang gadis bertopi hijau di hadapanku menyingkir dan berbisik pada temannya. Aku terpaku beberapa saat sebelum memalingkan wajah. Pasti tampangku benar-benar kacau.

_"Kau harus menyisir rambutmu,"_

Kapan terakhir kalinya aku menyisir rambutku?

Aku menghela napas pelan, mencari tempat duduk. Hampir semuanya sudah penuh. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi jalan, agak jauh dari yang lain, menonton kembang api.

Sendirian.

Memangnya kapan terakhir kalinya aku tidak sendirian?

.

.

_"Bianca! Apakah kita akan ikut ke Festival nanti?" tanyaku dengan penuh semangat seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Bianca yang sedang tidur siang di tempat tidurnya di asrama. Sebetulnya aku tidak boleh masuk ke asrama perempuan, tapi dia kan kakakku. "Ayo bangun!" Aku menarik selimut yang menutupi badannya._

_"Nanti," sahut Bianca menarik selimutnya kembali menutupi wajah._

_Aku mendengus. Jawaban seperti itu tidak meyakinkan! Jangan-jangan nanti Bianca malah ketiduran._

_"Bee-Bee," kataku seraya naik ke sebelahnya. "Ayolah. Festivalnya dimulai dua puluh menit lagi dan aku tidak mau pergi sendirian!"_

_"Pergi saja sama teman-temanmu," jawab Bianca dari balik selimut._

_"Aku mau bersamamu," rengekku._

_"Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi."_

_"Oh, ayolah," Aku menarik selimutnya. "Aku belum pernah ikut Festival. Hanya sekali ini! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Festival itu!" Aku menatap mata gelapnya dengan penuh harap._

_Bianca memutar matanya. "Aku ada ulangan Aljabar besok. Harus belajar. Tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke Festival bodoh seperti itu." Dia mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan bokong terlebih dahulu._

_"Ya sudah." Aku bangkit dengan marah dan membanting pintu kamarnya._

_._

_._

Kembang api berbentuk naga itu terlihat begitu menarik perhatian. Aku sendiri sampai terpana menatapnya. Manusia-manusia fana memang menakjubkan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ayah. Mereka mampu menciptakan hal-hal yang luar biasa... hanya saja kemampuan mereka menghancurkan lebih besar daripada kemampuan inovasi mereka.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat orang-orang berpelukan, bersalaman, bercanda, berbincang-bincang, memegang balon, tertawa-tawa bersama.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Jangan," Aku mendengar suara seseorang, beberapa meter di sebelah kananku, dan dari suaranya, aku tahu itu adalah suara seorang gadis. "Nanti balonnya terbang!" kata gadis itu kepada adik laki-lakinya yang bermain-main menangkap tali balonnya.

.

.

_Aku mengantri sendirian di depan penjual es krim. Anak-anak lain bergandengan bersama orangtua mereka, kakak mereka, atau mungkin teman-teman mereka. Tadi ada beberapa anak lelaki yang mengajakku bermain, tetapi kutolak. Aku ingin lihat-lihat pemandangan dulu._

_"Ini es krim-mu," kata si penjual es seraya memberikan es krim yang kupesan._

_"Terima kasih," sahutku dengan ceria._

_Ketika aku berbalik, seseorang menabrakku dan aku nyaris terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku terdorong ke belakang dan seseorang mencengkeram kerah bajuku._

_"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil!" bentak orang itu. Di kemejanya ada bekas es krim yang menempel dan aku menyadari es krimku terjatuh ke tanah._

_"A-aku..." Aku tergagap, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan._

_Dia kelihatan akan meledak. "Beraninya kau, anak kurang ajar!"_

_'Bianca,' pikirku berusaha menahan tangis. 'Dimana kau?'_

_Tepat setelah aku bersiap menerima pukulan dari orang itu, sebuah tangan menarikku ke belakang. "Maafkan dia," kata pemilik tangan itu. "Dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku mengawasinya."_

_Orang-orang mulai menatap kami bertiga. Aku menunduk karena malu. Orang yang tadinya akan mengamuk itu hanya terdiam, sepertinya merasa bahwa memukuli seorang anak kecil akan berdampak buruk di hadapan orang-orang sebanyak ini. Dia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa._

_Aku menatapnya. "Bianca," ucapku, menahan tangis._

_"Akan kubelikan es krim yang baru," Bianca memegang kedua bahuku dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya. Aku tidak mau es krim yang baru. Aku senang kakakku ada di sini._

_"Jangan cengeng," katanya dengan nada gurau, balas memelukku. "Atau nanti akan kupukul pantat kecilmu itu."_

_"Seperti kau bisa saja," balasku seraya melepas pelukanku. Aku memperhatikan ada yang berbeda darinya. Bianca mengenakan topi berkelepai warna hijau yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "Darimana kau dapat topi itu?"_

_Bianca menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tentu saja aku membelinya."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa'?"_

_"Kenapa," Aku menatap topi itu, "kau membeli sesuatu berwarna _hijau_?"_

_"Memangnya ada apa dengan warna hijau?" tanya Bianca, bersedekap._

_"Kudengar warna hijau itu bukan warna yang kreatif."_

_Dia tersenyum. "Warna hijau itu melambangkan kehidupan. Kehidupan yang abadi... Semangat daya kehidupan. Aku suka warna hijau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang menganggap hijau adalah warna yang tidak kreatif."_

_._

_._

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ketika aku berbalik, seorang anak perempuan menabrakku dan minumannya tumpah ke pakaianku. Demi Hades, apakah hari ini bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi!

Sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa, anak itu sudah lari dengan ketakutan dan menghilang di antara kerumunan, sementara orang-orang memandangiku dengan tatapan menuduh. Apa salahku? Kenapa semuanya selalu saja menyalahkanku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa atau merespon tindakan anak itu.

"Lihat anak itu," Aku mendengar seseorang berkata ketika aku melewati mereka. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, ya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi pengaruh buruk."

Aku menabrak seseorang dan teman-temannya menatapku dengan curiga. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan terus berjalan.

_Bianca, _batinku. _Kau dimana?_

.

.

_"Bianca?" panggilku dengan nada ragu._

_"Ya?" sahutnya dari luar._

_"Tetaplah di sini."_

_Aku mendengar suara tawa kecil. "Aku akan di sini selama yang kau inginkan, Adik Kecil."_

_Mendengar jawabannya, aku bernapas lega dan masuk ke salah satu bilik. Aku berusaha mendengar langkah kaki, tetapi aku tidak mendengar apa pun. Bianca sepertinya menepati janjinya._

_Setelah selesai, aku berjalan keluar seraya memasang retsletingku. "Bianca?"_

_Tidak terdengar jawaban._

_"Bianca?" panggilku lagi._

_Aku melongok keluar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa._

_"Bianca!" seruku, kali ini rasa takut merayapi tubuhku. "Bee?"_

_Aku tidak berani melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi umum itu. "_Sorella?_"_

.

.

Mimpi buruk itu masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Sudah empat tahun yang lalu, tetapi tetap saja...

Dalam mimpi itu, aku melihat Bianca di sebuah padang rumput. Dia terlihat sama seperti sebelum dia menjadi seorang Pemburu: pakaian sekolah membosankan, rambut hitam digerai dan topi hijau berkelepai favoritnya... dan senyumnya, tidak berubah. Bianca tersenyum padaku dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, melambai padaku.

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Aku tidak percaya dia ada di sini, bukankah dia menjalani misi... bersama dengan yang lain?

Saat itulah. Jarakku dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa meter... tiba-tiba tanah terbuka dengan suara mengerikan dan sesuatu menariknya masuk ke dalam, dan tanah kembali tertutup.

Aku masih bisa mendengar jeritannya. Dia menyebut namaku. Dia menangis. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

.

.

_Aku mulai menangis. "Bianca..."_

_Tidak ada suara._

_"Dimana kau...?" isakku. Kecil, sendirian, di tengah-tengah kota. Di dalam toilet umum. "Katamu kau akan tetap di sini.."_

_Aku terduduk di lantai seraya menangis terisak-isak. Memalukan? Ya. Terserah mau bilang apa._

_Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin Bianca. Bianca. Bianca._

_"Sudah kubilang jangan cengeng," kata suara di sebelahku dan aku terlonjak._

_Bianca berdiri di dekat pintu seraya memegang dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Dia menyeringai seraya berkata, "Sekarang berhentilah menangis atau aku akan memakan bagianmu."_

_Aku berdiri dan menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam. "Kau berbohong padaku!"_

_Dia menyodorkan es krim. "Tadi aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang baru. Lagipula," Bianca merapikan rambutku. "Kau harus menyisir rambutmu."_

_"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Aku menepis tangannya._

_Bianca tersenyum. "Cuma anak kecil yang menangis."_

_"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi," ujarku setengah malu, menatap es krimku._

_"Janji?"_

_"Janji."_

_._

_._

Aku memang egois. Aku menginginkan Bianca untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku egois, egois, egois.

Dia selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu datang ketika aku membutuhkannya.

Tetapi apakah aku ada ketika dia membutuhkanku?

Aku tidak sadar. Aku belum sadar... Aku tidak sadar. Bianca tidak bahagia bersamaku... Dia tidak suka bersamaku. Dia tidak suka harus menjagaku seperti seorang pengasuh... Aku seharusnya menyadari hal itu. Seharusnya aku merelakannya bergabung dengan Para Pemburu.

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar Bianca bahagia. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumnya. Aku ingin dia tersenyum. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku menyayanginya. Aku rela mati demi dia jika hal itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku rela menggantikan tempatnya.

"Bianca," Aku bisa mendengar suaraku bergetar ketika menyebut namanya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

Kenapa, Bianca?

"Maafkan aku," bisikku dan setetes air mataku jatuh. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna hijau. Kubuka lipatannya. "Kau juga meninggalkan topi kesayanganmu." Pikiran itu membuatku ingin terkekeh. Aku berusaha menahan tangisanku tetapi air mataku malah makin deras.

Aku hanyalah anak egois yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bianca tidak bahagia. Bianca mati dalam keadaan tidak bahagia.

Bianca tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan siapa pun. Bahkan Hazel. Bahkan _Hazel._

Aku merenggut kehidupan orang-orang, ya kan? Lebih tepatnya kebahagiaan mereka. Apa pun yang kulakukan, sepertinya tidak akan pernah cukup.

Aku selalu terlambat untuk menyenangkan Bianca. Aku selalu terlambat untuk melakukan apa pun untuknya. Aku terlalu terlambat. Aku benar-benar terlambat... dia sudah pergi ke kehidupan barunya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengenal atau melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya. Bagaimana jika di kehidupan barunya dia tetap tidak bahagia? Bagaimana jika orangtuanya kelak, atau orang-orang di sekitarnya berlaku kejam padanya? Akan jadi apa dia nanti?

Kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan Bianca lagi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi dia dan aku akan memberikan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Bianca adalah pusat kehidupanku. Ketika dia pergi, dunia serasa terenggut dari bawah kakiku.

Tidak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku menangis. Aku meremas topi hijau itu. _'Bianca,' _batinku terisak. _'Kau dimana, Kak?'_

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di lenganku. Kali ini aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Aku hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Kak?" Aku mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan. Kedengarannya dia lebih muda dariku.

Aku tidak menjawab.

Anak perempuan itu berjalan ke hadapanku. "Aku mau minta maaf," katanya dengan agak takut. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Minumanku tumpah... Aku minta maaf."

Rupanya anak perempuan yang tadi.

Memalukan. Ketahuan menangis di depan anak perempuan.

Aku menyeka air mataku seraya menatapnya dengan sepintas. Usianya sekitar dua belas tahun. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dikepang satu dengan pita berwarna keperakan. "Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng kemudian dengan malu-malu menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Es krim di dalam gelas yang tertutup.

"Tidak usah," ujarku dengan segan.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku," Dia bersikeras. "Kumohon."

Aku tidak ingin menerima apa pun dari orang asing, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam nada bicaranya yang membuatku luluh. "Bagaimana kalau kita barter? Aku akan terima es krim-nya, kau bisa minta apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Kata-kataku sepertinya membuatnya agak terkejut.

Aku juga terkejut.

"Aku tidak..." Anak perempuan itu baru akan bicara, tetapi aku memotong perkataannya, "Aku akan memberikan topi ini padamu." Sebelum aku bisa menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku menyodorkan topi milik Bianca padanya lalu mengambil es krim dalam gelas itu. Topi itu sebenarnya bagus, hanya aku saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Sesuatu di matanya membuatku merasa tindakanku benar. "Terima kasih!" sahutnya seraya tersenyum senang, mengenakan topi berkelepai itu. "Aku selalu ingin punya topi warna hijau, tetapi orangtuaku berkata hijau itu warna yang tidak kreatif. Padahal kan, warna hijau itu kan lambang kehidupan. Semangat daya hidup."

Jantungku mencelus. Sebelum aku bisa menyadarinya, anak perempuan itu sudah berlari pergi dan menghilang di antara kerumunan.

Kata-kata itu.

Senyum anak perempuan itu.

Senyumnya.

Senyum _Bianca._

"Bianca..."

Aku menemukan anak perempuan itu bersama dengan dua orang dewasa yang kelihatannya adalah orangtuanya. Ibunya; aku mengenalinya sebagai wanita yang tadi menegurku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memperhatikan betapa bahagianya anak perempuan yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak perlu tahu siapa namanya.

Melihat senyumnya, itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup untuk membuatku yakin kakak perempuanku telah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya.

.

_"Aku tidak akan mengenalmu, tetapi aku mencintaimu."_

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Salam,  
_**Eliasviel**


End file.
